Туманный мир
[[Файл:James-in-fog.jpg|220px|thumb|Джеймс в Туманном мире в Silent Hill 2]] Туманный мир (англ. Fog World) - название мира или измерения, существующего наравне с Реальным и Потусторонним мирами Сайлент-Хилла. Туманный мир может рассматриваться в качестве другого аспекта Потустороннего мира и быть частью той же области/мира/измерения (хотя и в другом цикле), но точное различие между Туманным и Потусторонним миром неясно. Туманный мир сравнивался с фазой медленного сна (Non-REM-сон), предшествующей глубокому засыпанию.http://silenthillchronicle.net/shkgb.htm Другими словами, Туманный мир можно расценивать как «бессознательное», а Потусторонний мир как «подсознание». Процесс перехода из реального мира в Туманный мир часто не затрагивается в игре и изображается постепенно, причём большинство персонажей даже не понимают, что что-то не так, пока не столкнутся с одним из существ города. Описание thumb|200px|Гарри Мейсон в Туманном мире со снегопадом В играх Туманный мир представляется почти точной копией Реального мира, за исключением того, что он постоянно окутан густым туманом и кажется почти полностью необитаемым. Обычно туман имеет белый или светло-сероватый оттенок. Однако в Silent Hill: Homecoming и Silent Hill: Downpour, туман выглядит гораздо более тёмным и напоминает дым. Хотя Туманный мир куда менее жуткий, чем Потусторонний мир, это всё ещё относительно враждебная среда, отчасти из-за свободно перемещающихся монстров. Различные локации Туманного мира, похоже, находятся в неизменном состоянии разрухи и заброшенности, за исключением городских монстров и немногих людей, обитающих там. Окровавленные тела и разбитые машины - довольно распространённое зрелище в этой реальности. Здешние дороги часто обрываются глубокими безднами, что препятствует любой возможности местных обитателей покинуть это место. В первой игре серии в этом мире падает снег, тогда как в фильме вместо него падает пепел. В Silent Hill: Shattered Memories вновь появляется снегопад, а в Silent Hill: Downpour сильный дождь становится обычным явлением. В других частях Туманный мир не имеет никаких дополнительных эффектов. Туманный мир часто сконструирован по принципу лабиринта со множеством обычных дверей, которые заклинило по необъяснимой причине, или у которых сломаны замки, что препятствует проходу. Кроме того, многие двери заперты ключами, которые спрятаны в причудливых местах; например, в Silent Hill 3 ключ можно найти внутри банки содовой из торгового автомата. Туманный мир также может распространяться на близлежащие города, такие как Шепердс-Глен в Homecoming, чтобы некоторые люди, замешанные в истории Сайлент-Хилла, понесли наказание. Происхождение thumb|220px|Туман на озере Толука В первой игре Туманный мир помогал скрыть недостатки графики (дальность прорисовки) на Sony PlayStation. Тем не менее, многие игроки похвалили туман, заявив, что он создал «жуткую», «угрюмую» атмосферу. Высказывалось предположение, что туман исходит из мутных вод озера Толука, и что туманная погода естественна для Сайлент-Хилла. По другой популярной версии туман создала Алесса Гиллеспи, чтобы ограничить обзор для посетителей города, так как сама она никогда не видела большую часть окружающего мира. Туман также может быть напоминанием о дыме от огня, в котором Алесса была сожжена в начале Silent Hill: Origins, так как Трэвис Грейди произносит фразу «не туман... это дым», когда видит её горящий дом. Эта теория пересекается с тем фактом, что сирена, звучащая перед переходом мира в Потустороннюю версию, является отпечатком звука сирен машин скорой помощи, которые слышатся после пожара в доме Гиллеспи. Это может также объяснять пепел, падающий с неба в фильме. Также существует предположение, что причина, по которой последующие главные герои подвергаются воздействию тумана, заключается в том, что это затуманенность разума/памяти. Это кажется наиболее вероятным в случае Джеймса Сандерленда, поскольку он последний раз посещал Сайлент-Хилл за некоторое время до событий второй игры. Эта теория подтверждается тем фактом, что когда Туманный мир переходит в Потусторонний, всё становится гораздо яснее, но более ужасающим, что может служить метафорой для персонажа, очищающего разум от тумана и столкнувшегося с ужасной правдой своего прошлого. Фильм thumb|220px|Туманный Сайлент-Хилл В фильме подразумевается, что Туманный мир был создан Алессой Гиллеспи и Тёмной Алессой одновременно с Потусторонним миром, чтобы поймать в ловушку культистов. Судя по всему, в туманной версии города не существует токсичного дыма от горящего подземного угля; он присутствует только в реальном мире. thumb|220px|Пепел Символизм Потустороннего мира как Алессы после её сожжения, а также символизм изменений между двумя реальностями, отражающий то, что было сделано с телом Алессы, наводит на мысль, что Туманный мир это представление того, какой была Алесса до сожжения. Это объясняет почти полное отсутствие монстров в киноверсии Туманного мира, а также ощущение покинутости и изоляции. По словам режиссёра Кристофа Гана, пепел в киноверсии Туманного мира является отражением пламени, горящего в Потустороннем мире. Интересные факты thumb|220px|Туманное утро в «Твин Пикс» * В Silent Hill 2 и Silent Hill 3 туман, кажется, немного меняет цвет в зависимости от того, чем дольше игрок ждёт снаружи, особенно после встречи с Марией в парке Роузуотер. Он принимает более оранжевый, закатный оттенок. * Облачный вид тумана в Silent Hill 2 мог быть навеян сериалом «Твин Пикс». Галерея Silent Hill= CherylFog.png|Шерил Мейсон в Туманном мире SHsnow.gif|Труп, обнаруженный Гарри Мейсоном SH1_Fog1.jpg|Гарри пробирается сквозь туман в поисках Шерил News photo 10953 1288334579.jpg|Гарри натыкается на Воздушного крикуна в Туманном мире 11_16_37_42.jpg|Гарри у здания почты, окружённый туманом и лёгким снегопадом |-|Silent Hill 2= Lakepanorama.jpg|Джеймс в начале Silent Hill 2, стартующей в Туманном мире Angela_Fog1.png|Джеймс встречает Анжелу Ороско на туманном кладбище LF Lindsey.png|Лежачая фигура в тумане Foggy streets.jpg|Туманная улица Fog_-_Real_World_Comparision_03.jpg|Сравнение Реального мира и Туманного мира |-|Silent Hill 3= Heather running in Fog World.jpg|Хизер бежит по туманной улице DH.gif|Хизер атакует Двухголового катаной PwnFog.gif|Маятник в тумане PendulumMaul.gif|Хизер атакует Маятника pendulum walking.png|Маятник перемещается на своих лезвиях Closers.jpg|Хизер окружена двумя Ближниками на крыше госпиталя Брукхейвен |-|Silent Hill: Origins= Pcsx2-r3878 2011-01-05 14-49-04-79.jpg|Трэвис посреди улицы, окутанной туманом Silent hill origins-in fog-world.jpg|Трэвис перед знаком "Добро пожаловать в Сайлент-Хилл" Pcsx2-r3113 2010-09-25 06-22-29-64.jpg|Трэвис перед книжным магазином silent-hill-origins-.jpg|Трэвис у обрыва Pcsx2-r3878 2011-01-05 14-55-43-41.jpg|Монстры в тумане |-|Silent Hill: Homecoming= Image:Shepherd's_Glen_buildings.jpg|Шепердс-Глен Image:Shepherd's_Glen_Police_Department.jpg|Густой туман в Шепердс-Глен Image:Homecoming_Fog1.jpg|Алекс Шеперд в поисках своего пропавшего брата Джошуа Silenthill5 022808 11.jpg|Алекс посреди улицы с туманом позади Alex, running through Fog world.jpg|Алекс в Туманном мире silent-hill-homecoming-540x303.jpg| Алекс бежит мимо карусели в парке, окутанном дымчатым туманом |-|Silent Hill: Downpour= SilentHillDowpour.jpg|Тёмная версия тумана в Downpour 6633122203_98dd2b3d54_z.jpg|Мёрфи перед жилым домом, скрытым в густом тумане и дожде Sh downpour screen 110916 03.jpg| Мёрфи идёт мимо знака "Добро пожаловать в Сайлент-Хилл" Ss preview 11 jpg.jpg|Мёрфи перед туманом в переулке Downpour-image88.png|Мёрфи у автозаправки на дороге в Сайлент-Хилл Ss preview 10 jpg.jpg|Туман у моста Silent-hill-downpour-detailed-20110124055448326.jpg|Ещё одна туманная улица |-|Silent Hill: The Arcade= TinaEric.png|Тина и Эрик в Туманном мире ArcadeCharacters.png|Эрик и Тина Sh arcade 01.jpg|Эрик, Билл и Тина sh_arcade_20100221_08.jpg|Эрик, Тина и Эмили прибывают на озеро Толука |-|Silent Hill (фильм)= exits the car.jpg|Роуз покидает машину Rose, noticing that ash is falling from the sky.jpg|Роуз замечает, что с неба падает пепел Welcome To Silent Hill.jpg|Роуз входит в Сайлент-Хилл Walkinsh.jpg|Роуз входит в Сайлент-Хилл RoseEntersSH.gif|Роуз в туманном опустевшем городе Rose, in Silent Hill.jpg|Роуз исследует Туманный мир Silent-hill (15).jpg|Один из заброшенных магазинов в Туманном мире Rose in Fog World.png|Роуз в Туманном мире Rose looks around for Sharon.jpg|Роуз оглядывается в поисках Шэрон Silent-hill (16).jpg|Алесса Гиллеспи в Туманном мире in the alley.jpg|Роуз бежит по переулку, преследуя Шэрон running away.jpg|Тёмная Алесса убегает от Роуз Rose searches for Sharon.jpg|Роуз в Туманном мире Alessarun.jpg|Тёмная Алесса забегает в переулок 1102-1.jpg|Переулок в Туманном мире 1099.jpg|Переулок в Туманном мире IMG 20130728 100912.jpg|Переулок в Туманном мире Presskitpage3-1.jpg|Роуз в поисках своей дочери Silent-hill (11).jpg|Далия появляется перед Роуз IMG 20130713 112612.jpg|Пустынная улица в Туманном мире in the Fog World.jpg|Сибил и Роуз направляются в Брамс Cybs & Rosie.jpg|Роуз и Сибил рядом с мотоциклом Сибил cut off.jpg|Сибил направляется к обрыву Clipboard145.jpg|Роуз ждёт, пока Сибил заметит обрыв heads back.jpg|Роуз и Сибил направляются обратно в Сайлент-Хилл Silent-hill (6).jpg|Безрукий в Туманном мире 1647.jpg|Роуз находит дорогу в школу Мидвич 1648.jpg|Один из переулков в Туманном мире Midwich Elementary.jpg|Начальная школа Мидвич в Туманном мире Silent Hill - Edition Collector15.jpg|Роуз убегает от культистов Film_Fog_Transition_2.png|Переход Потустороннего мира обратно в Туманный мир Hoteloutside.jpg|Гранд Отель в Туманном мире Silent-hill (14).jpg|Сибил и Роуз идут по туманной улице run towards the church.jpg|Роуз, Сибил и Анна бегут к церкви Silent-hill (9).jpg|Культисты бегут к церкви ChurchExterior2.png|Церковь в Туманном мире leaving the church.jpg|Культисты выходят из церкви Moviechurch.png|Культисты выходят из церкви retutning to their vehicle.jpg|Роуз и Шэрон возвращаются к машине Rose and Sharon leaves Silent Hill.jpg|Роуз уезжает из Сайлент-Хилла Fog everywhere.jpg|Автозаправка в Туманном мире arrivoing home.jpg|Роуз и Шэрон прибывают домой |-|Silent Hill: Revelation= sees the sign.jpg|Хизер смотрит на знак перед входом в город Sh_revelation_photo_20120920_06.jpg|Хизер входит в Сайлент-Хилл Heather in Fog World of Silent Hill.jpg|Туманный мир в Silent Hill: Revelation in Fog World.png|Хизер в Туманном Сайлент-Хилле heads to the church.jpg|Хизер в Туманном мире Traitor Sign.jpg|"Предатель" Heather talks to Dahlia.jpg|Хизер говорит с Далией as the film ends.jpg|Покидая Сайлент-Хилл Bg.jpg|Главная улица Туманного Сайлент-Хилла Heather hides from the cultists in a deleted scene.png|Хизер прячется от культистов в вырезанной сцене Навигация Категория:Локации Категория:Миры Категория:Мифология